vamipre
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: UNA HISTORIA MUY INTERESANTE QUE NADA TIENE QUE VER CON ESTO PERO EN FIN DEDICADO A TI AMOR JAJAJAJ


Ya han pasado 4 años dedde que yuky se ha ido con kaname zero en un principio se s intio muy mal y no quiso saber de nada ni de nadien podría decir que entro en una gran depresión y desidio ir al lugar donde pertenecían sus asentros ni mas ni menos que Inglaterra donde vive un tio que no le agrada mucho debido a que actua y se parece un poco a kaname ya que el es un conde lo que nuestro amigo no sabe es que ahí hay muchos vampiros feminos y en esa regin casi no hay machos una vampireza pura es lo que pensó al verlo bajar de la limosina qe su orrible tio había mandado para recogerlo y traerlo a su nueva vida por que resulta que el hijo de su tio se caso y se fue muy lejos asi que paso de ser zero kiryu a ser zero el hijo del conde kiryu pero aunque zero piense que ya los vampiros están alejados de el lo que no sabe es que una joven pura sangre lo asecha

Zero tomo la decisión de cambiar de vida ya que en los últimos días le informaron qe su amor imposible estaba embarazada de su peor enemigo kaname y asta el muy insencible mado a decirle con adoil que lo aceptaba para qque se uniera a ellos eso motivo el que decidiera irse tan lejos con su tio aunque cross llorara y le dijera que se quedara el no podía su orgullo se lo impedia no podía estar ni un momento ahí tomo el primer avión lejos de ahí solo quería alejarce de tanta crueldad que en ese lugar había recibido a su persona en ese momento era un escape y aunque su tio desde pequeño se lo querioa llevar a donde el vivía el se oponía(debido a que su tio es un mitad vampiro y esta casado con una vampireza) obio lo entiendo el que no halla querido ir con el pero en estos momentos esta desesperado y es la única familia que tiene

En cuanto llego el par de sandijuelas le dieron la bienvenida (sus tios) obio ellos esperaban resivir a un ser humano pero ellos se llevaron una grata sorpresa y lo resivieron mejor de lo que lo iban a resivir obio su tio lo iba a poner a trabajar como su sirviente(según zero el muy cretino finje y quiere ser puro) pero no lo hizo debido a que zero a unque no lo quiera admitir esta en iguales condiciones que el

En otro lugar para ser presiso donde esta kaname el pide información de como esta zero por qe su querida esposa se lo pide (a el le intereza que entre mas lejos este mejo )adoil le comento que el rechazo su oferta y que no quería saber nada de ellos y que cross les comento que se había ido con unos tios en Inglaterra

Kaname cambio a un rostro sombrio y de burla creo que kiryu se divertirá mucho alla

Todos los amigos de Kaname preguntaron el por que y el les comento que el muy invecil se metio en donde hay mas vampiros y mas por que son hembras espérate cuando lo vean jajajaj creo que zero no saldrá de ahí virgen ahí kaname como eres pues yo no le dije que fuera ahí el fue por su propia voluntad y me extraña mas por que me comentaron con unos tios si casi los de esa región son vampiros mientras no sea molestia no importa a donde se alla ido jajajajaj pero que lugar escogio se ve que ya es todo un vampiro le encanta el masoquismo

Idou te pasas señor kaname

Kaname solo investíguenme quienes son los tios de kiryu o con quien esta en ese lugar no queremos que violen a kiriyu o si

Kaname no seas como un niño en vez de preocuparte por el mejor preocupate por tu hijo tienen razón pero tengo curiosidad

Dejando a estos locos de atar según zero volvamos con el y su nueva vida

En la mansión en donde se encuntra es tratado con respeto asta le dicen señor que se le ofrece o cosas asi

Zero: señor zery no entiendo por que me tratan asi con respeto crei que iba estar en la misma habitación que utilice la ultima vez que vine

Zery :las cosas cambiaron por aquí y por que no me cuentas por que desidiste venir

Zero :esta bien resulta que yo iba a la academia cross

Zery:esa que acepta vampiros y humanos

Zero si esa presisamente yo estudiaba en el dia y me enamore de una chica que ella no quiso en ese momento zero se derrumbo a llorar

Zery el hijo del conde no se debe por que poner asi levántate y sígueme contando

Zero esta bien tines razón pues ella se fue con su hermano y esta embarazada

Zery :fue una buena decisión que allas venido aquí no te faltara nada pero una cosa te digo jamás vuelvas a comportarte como ase uno insignificante humano se que te duele ven aca en esos momentos lo abrazo e hizo que comiera de el zero se sintió mucho mejor y pronto se quedo dormido en los brazos de su tio zery

Yuka (tia de zero no se me ocurrio otro nombre)que susedio oi a alguien llorar

Zery: que el cahorro lloro nada solo tenia un poco de hambre y le daba pena decirlo

Yuka :bueno si tu lo dises eyy y como es que tu sobrino es vampiro

Zery calma yuka eso estoy averiguando ahora ya se los motivos de por que el esta aquí déjame y aberiguo lo demás no crees que es bonito nuestro nuevo cachorro

Yuka :claro que si me dejaras alimentarlo

Zery:por que no sabemos bien que es huérfano por que no creo que mi primo estaría agradesido

Yuka por que si el te odiaba

Zery detalles yuka detalles déjame llevar a nuestro niño a su habitación para que descanse y hablamos

Volviendo con kaname

Señor kaname interrumpe ruka ya encontramos a kiryu esta con los condes yuka y zery

Kaname y que rayos ase con ellos

Ruka pues resulta que el conde zery es su tio lejano aparentemente primo de su padre con que zero trae muchas sorpresas bueno creo que será un buen sirviente

Ruka sirviente si lo presentaron como su hijo

Kaname bueno creo que zero merece eso al fin y cuentas a sufrido mucho y necesita mas de lo que yo tengo eyy ruka sabias que yo y el tuvimos la misma vida (pero yo tuve el apoyo de ustedes y del consejo el se quedo completamente solo eso no lo había pensado pobre y cuando vio a yuky su única amiga irse con migo su mundo se vino a bajo no entiendo por que me siento mal por zero creo que fui muy malo en decirle lo de mi hijo para burlarme de el si eso hubiera sido mi situación yque estiubiera en los zapatos de zero no hubiera ido con mis tios me hubiera suisidado)

Ruka señor kaname que sucede nada consígueme el numero de suky eyy por que llamara a su prima quiero pedirle un favor esta bien aquí tiene su numero

En esos momentos kaname llama a su prima

En Inglaterra en casa de suky señorita tiene una llamada del señor kaname

Suky ahora ese que quedra ase años que no estoy en contacto con el y ahora me habla yo creo burlarce de mi por que ya va tener un hijo y yo no y pensar que estaba enamorada de el pero no caere en sus provocasiones

Kaname: hola suky quería hablar con tigo

Suky si para que

Kaname:resulta que un amigo se mudo para alla y quisiera saber como esta

Suky y quien es

Kaname se ve que le intereza se llama zero y quisiera que si te podrias apariarte con el

Suky que kaname te as vuelto loco

Kaname pues ya llego el tiempo quiero tener pronto el prometido de mi hija pero eso si te pido que sea furte el bebe

Suky tu siempre con delicadezas esta bien pero no se ni como es el tipo o si me agrade

Kaname el perdió a sus padres y esta solo sus tios le asen compañía pero no es lo mismo tu sabes como me sentía

Suky ya veo por que son tan amigos

Kaname no te preocupes cuuidare bien de tu hermano sabes no pensé que te preocuparas asi por nadie creo que le tengo celos no te preocupes te abisare cuando ya tenga a el cachorro adentro

Kaname esta bien pero no lo forses solo te pido qe sea su amiga primero y otra cosa no le digas que eres vampireza ni que me conoces por que

Kaname no somos tan amigos pero tampoco quiero perderlo y como es el me interesa para que procre el esposo de mi bebe Suky pues como es te contare resulta que era un cazador y tiene mucha fuerza tanto física como mental el quería estar con yuky pero no se pudo ahora creo que estará sufriendo pero creo que con tu apoyo saldrá adelante

Suky :jjajaja lo dices por que soy físicamente igual a ella pero esta bien lo are pero que obtendré a cambio

Kaname: pues que quieres

Suky que me permitas ser la madrina de tu bebe

Kaname aveses suky se comporta como yuky esta bien y no cambies esa forma de ser inocente eso le gusta a zero

Suky esta bien asta luego

Kaname con esto ya no me sentiré tan culpable pero eso que le dije a suky que quería que su hijo se casara con mi hija no es tan mala idea como será ese cahorrro sangre pura con los genes de zero creo que será muy poderoso pero ya veremos que ocurre después por ahora le dire que zero esta bien viviendo con sus tios

En la habitación de zero

Yuka :zero cariño levántate es hora de ir al colegio

Zero pero si son las 7:30 pm yo pensé que no tendría que estudiar

Yuka zery no te comento que irias y que eres el líder de la clase nocturna

Zero queeeee!

Yuka pues por la posición de tu tio asi quedo establecido

Zeero esta bien pero no entiendo nada pero ya desidi el tomar una nueva vida

Zero en esa escuela estudian humanos

Yuka por supuesto pero no te molestaran la academia extra tiene seguridad y no te molestaran

Zero y pensar que ahora sere yo lo que odiaba

Yuka otra cosa tu tio te convirtió en un sangre pura

Zero quería otra vida pero no exageres

Yuka estas bien cariño

Zero si perfectamente solo pásame mi uniforme y lo que voy a llevar

Yuka esa actitud me agrada solo tu laptop

Zero yo no tengo

Yuka claro que tu tio lo saabia aquí la tienes y tus demás materiales

Zero grasias pero cuanto le debo

Yuka nada cariño solo tu fidelidad y que digas que eres su hijo en la escuela eyy ten cuidado con el vijlante de clases no quiere a los vampiros se llama zen

Zero no te preocupes sabre manejarlo eyy y mi tio donde esta

Yuka en una reunión para adptarte

Zero grasias pero cree que sea apropiado ir a la escuela y si no salen las cosas como zery quiere

Yuka saldrán bien ya que tu tio dijo que eras su hijo y que te tenia escondido para tu protección

Zero ya veo

En ese momento zero se dirije a sus clases lo único ventajoso según el es que el uniforme es negro y no se siente tan mal en usarlo

Zero entro y lo vio con su uniforme blanco y con una mirada de odio

Zero hola me llamo zero

Zen aléjate de mi chupasangre

Zero tu comentario no me ofende solo quería que vieras esto le enseña su marca de cazador y su arma

Zen pero como es posible esto

Zero mis tios son unas sandijuelas pero que ago no tengo mas familia mas que ellos

Zen entonces tu eres el líder de clase nocturna

Zero desgraciadamente si

Zen crei que ibas a ser mi enemigo

Zero sere todo zen menos eso

Zen ya veo me agradas zero sabes por que me comporto asi es que un pura sangre me mordio y yo

Zero no me cuentes amigo yo se lo que se siente si quieres pide tu traslado a la clase nocturna y veras como entre dos cazadores los torturamos esta bien zero lo pensare

Zen se fue en esos momentos y se encontró con ken(el director de esa escuela)

Ken ya veo que te llevaste bien con el nuevo sangre pura

Zen no lo llame asi se llama zero

Ken me alegra que ya no los odies

Zen y quien te dijo a ti eso a por cierto quiero ir a clase nocturna con zero

Ken esta bien tu traslado será la semana quentra

Zen que bien

En otro lugar a zero le están dando el resibimiento los demás vampiros y no vieron bien que estuviera hablando zero sama con ese nivel e

Señor zero sama le dijo kevin el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna

Zero si que ocurre

Kevin no creo que sea correcto que hable con ese asqueroso nivel e

Zero no lo llames asi se llama zen y lo invite para que formara parte de la clase nocturna

Kevin si lo que usted diga señor

Zero en sumente me tratan como a kaname jajajaj es chistoso estar del otro lado de la moneda

En eso llega una chiica muy parecida a yuky no lo molestes kevin a mi también me agrada zen y no veo correcto de como tu y los otros lo tratan

Kevin si se que siempre lo defiendes

Suky si por que se que lo que le hizo mi hermano no fue correcto el pobre no merecia eso se que me odia pero lo alimentare por que es lo minimo que puedo hacer

Zero que le hizo tu hermano

Suky resulta que mi hermano estaba moribundo y no tubo desendencia y para nosotros es muy importante podría desirce que hizo que zen fuera su hijo y por que este no asepto su nuevo estatus todos le dicen nivel e

Zero en su mente y quien es su sano juicio iba estar deacuerdo y conviviendo con esos moustros

Suky sucede algo y tu quien ers

Kevin respétalo es nuestro nuevo líder ya se que tu eras la hermana de nuestro antiguo líder pero tu estatus cambio

Zero ella apartir de ahora es mi hermana

Kevin lo que usted diga señor

Zero no sabia que desir eso para los vampiros significaba compromiso

Zero una pregunta suky si zen lo tranfieren a nuestra clase como lo trataran

Suky eso depende de ti zero sama

Zero quitale el sama me ase sentir muy viejo

Suky esta bien zero

Zero y desido el rumbo que tomara su vida

Suky claro como en el juego de ajedez

Zero no digas eso no me gusta ese juego

Suky lo que tu digas zero

Zero eso me recordó a yuky ya asta su cara veo en esa chica no es que vea su cara ella se parece a yuky creo que eso alviara un poco mi dolor ella perdió a su hermano y yo a mi corazón ella me lo curara are todo lo posible para estar mejor ayudare a zen y sere muy bueno con todo lo que aga se que soy un sangre pura ahora sere el mejor no sere como kaname yuky se arrepentirá de su decisión y kaname por averme umillado tanto

Suky sucede algo zero

Zero no para nada voy a ver a el director ahora vengo discúlpenme con el maestro

Kevin no creo que tenga ningún problema señor

Zero creo que no me acostumbrare nunca a esto

Director ken en esos momentos zero descubre al director bailando y brincotiando

Zero creo que todos los directores que me tocan están locos pero lo dejare pasar antes de que me meta en sus locuras

Ken si zero que se te ofrece solo saber mii horario y que debo aser como líder de clase

Ken que raro que no sepas en tu antigua escuela no eras el líder de tu clase

Zero quise pasar inavertido

Ken ya veo solo manten el orden y que ningún vampiro muerda a los humanos

Zero si señor e iba a pedir la colaboración de zen para que lo trasladen a la clase nocturna

Ken no lo vayas a lastimar zero el no es como tu uno de tu raza lo mordio y zen se siente mal ya ni sonrrie y no quiero que ni tu ni tu sequito lo lastimen

Zero es tan raro estar del otro lado de la moneda señor yo no lo voy a lastimar no puedo desir pero el y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común y creo que formaremos una buena amistad

Ken esta bien pero si le haces algo no me iteresara lo que seas te atacare

Zero que tan discreto es con los secretos

Ken yo no traiciono y no los ando divulgando por que

Zero yoo no soy quien pienza que soy

Ken por que dises eso

Zero le muestr su marca de cazador y todo lo que lo identifica como tal

Zero :soy kiryu zero 23429

Ken qqueee y por que tus padres son ya sabe y yo no teng con quien ir no tengo mas familia que ellos

Zero creo que me entenderá no pienso dañar a zen

Ken claro 23429

Zero digame zero a mi no me gustan las formalidades Ken y zen ya fue transferido que bien me voy antes de que lo molesten

En el salón de clases nocturnas todo transcurre normalmente zero pienza si kaname me viera en estos momentos se infartaría de la impresión hay por que estoy pensando en el cuando el y yuky andan emocionados por su bebe hay ya paresco celoso por ellos tendrán un bebe ya zero deja de pensar tonterías y pon atención a lo que dicen hay que fáciles materias todas las entiendo grasias yagari por obligarme a aprender cosas vampiras y pensar que en su momento lo maldije grasias

El maestro que nos toco se llama yunky y parece ser un vampiro agradable pero algo despistado cuando se iba se dio cuenta de que era un nuevo estudiante

Me presento con la clase muchos se me quedaron viendo con respeto claro esta lo único que me ha molestado es que estos nuevos compañeros que ahora tengo no me dejan de decir señor zero zero sama etc de lo demás lo único ventajoso es que no son tan fastidiosos como los del sequito de kaname asta a zen ya lo aceptaron cosa que con migo nunca sucedió tal vez por que nunca les di la oportunidad o quien sabe me entere de algo malo suky se apeida kuran también no se si será bueno o malo no le tendre tanta confianza no quiero sufrir una desepcion de nuevo creo que no lo soportaría pero ella a diferencia de yuky no es tan despistada Y eso me agrada a ver que pasa ella se ve muy interesada en mi bueno me recuerda y no a yuky mañana ire a su casa a ser un trabajo me dijo que vivía cerca de la escuela yo también le comente que me quedaba cerca la escuela llegue a mi casa y para mi sorpresa suky estaba ahí le dije que que asia ahí y ella me dijo lo mismo con esas sonrisa de que bien que mi plan salga bien pero recordé ella no es yuky tal vez le agrada mi presencia yuka me la presento dijo que era mi hermana y mi prometida queeeee prometidaaaaa creo que estas cuestiones vampiras no me acostumbrare jamaz pero ellos han sido tan amables con migo que no pude decir que no me quede serio como de costumbre siempre quise que pasara eso con yuky pereo asi se quedo como un sueño roto pero solo se que mi nueva familia asi lo quieren y ahora yo pertenesco a ellos y ellos sabran lo mejor para mi y si es suky lo aceptaren esperen un momento yuka es kuran entonces tio zen se caso con una kuran bueno que importa ella no me ha lastimado y no me ha hecho sentir mal eyy que le paso a zeto tia yuka

Yuka nada

Suky mama dile la verda

Yuka esque tu padre

Suky o se lo digo yo

Yuka esta bien unos nivel e lo atacaron tuvo un hijo de sangre que es zen también es huérfano como tu zero pero el no quiso saber nada de nosotros y zery no lo pudo soportar en esos instantes llegastes tu como caído del cielo daandole esperanzas y ganass de vivir a zery

Zero ya veo ya no preguntare mas acepto todo y traeré a zen a vivir aquí

Suky en serio te apariaras con migo

Zero no seas grosera pero si eso desean si

Yuka que bonito niño zery no se equivoco con tigo

Zero sobre que

Yuka en convertirte en un pura sangre

Zero no me acordaba zeriiiii!

Zery llegando de la reunión si hijo que pasa

Zero ni que hijo ni que ocho cuartos quien te dio permiso en convertirme en una sandijuela

Zery zero yo tome esa decisión ya que asi no comeras asta dentro de un año como todos los pura sangre queee y entonces por que kaname comia tanto si no lo necesita

Z3ry quien te dijo a ti que kaname era un pura sangre el no lo es hijo

Zero queeee ahora soy mas sandijuela que el

Zery no te digas asi

Zero por que tu no me dijiste qe tu y kaname estaban emparentados y mas por que nunca me dijiste de suky

Zery por que ya estaba antes comprometida con su hermano

Zero yo no me referia a eso por que nunca me la presentaste

Zery no era el momento

Zero ya veo cuando quieres que me apare con ella

Zery lo antes posible

Zero esta bien tio

Zery soy tu padre

Zero traeré a zen también yo se que lo puedo convencer

Al otrodia

Zen estas loco yo nunca viviré con esos chupasangre su hijo me hizo daño y aparte yo no quiero verlos por favor zen yo también vivo ahí y ellos te necesitan ahí zero tu siempre me pones en predicamentos esta bien acepto solo que no me obliguen a ya tusabes

Zero zen a mi me propusieron apariarme y lo voy a ser

Zery tu por qe estas loco igual que ello

Zero no digas eso ellos quieras o no tabien sontu familia

Zery ya lo se

Zero fue obligado a meterse con suky auque el no quería lo único malo fue que le dijo yuky mientras lo asian lastimando los sentimientos de suky ella se propuso a intentar que el nombre que dijera fuera el suyo y no el de esa

El tiempo paso y ella le marco a kaname sin que zero se diera cuenta por que al parecer el su padre su madre y zen están muy emocionados por el nuevo bebe y fueron a comprar cosas

Ella le marco diciendo que ya todo estaba hecho y que si su hija ya había nacido kaname le comento que todavía le faltava qe apenas tenia dos meses

Suky entonces los bebes se llevaran poco que bien ichiru va creciendo bien y mas con las vitaminas que me dio papa

Kaname qe vitaminas

Suky unas ya que mi bebe lo queremos pronto

Kaname ha ya veo y zero como esta

Suky bien solo lo qe no megusto fue qe me dijoyuky cuando ya tu sabes

No te perocupes si lo hizo con tigo es que deberas esta intentando

por las mismas fechas te llevo a ichi para que lo conoscas

kaname y donde esta zero

En una tienda comercial

Zen zero qe pasa

Zero no se si lo que hise estuvo bien

Zen pero tendras a tu precioso ichiru que nombre tan bonito escogistes hermano aprecio que me recuerdes siempre perdón por lo que te hice yo siempre te quedaré a tu lado

Zero que dijiste zen

Zen yo nada aveces con lo que me hizo ese chupasangre se me meten ondas medio extrañas

Zero no te preocupes hermano yo siempre te protegeré

Zen grasias lo mismo digo por que te quiero un monton zero

Yuka que bonitos se ven como hermanos

Zery si asta están agarrando un parecido ambos joven

Vendedpr si que se le ofrece

Zery esos jóvenes que están ahí que cree que sean

Vendedor yodiria que hermanos por que

Zery por nada

Zery es bueno que se lleven tan bien

En otro lugar kaname intenta hablarle a zero para felicitarlo lo que mas le extraña es que este le conteste de forma amable contestándole de forma educada

Kaname hola zero me entere de tu bebe

Zero si kaname que bien no crees

Kaname estaba pensando

Zero hay como me choca pero esto terminara pronto si soy amable y va al grano antes de que me saque de mis casillas eso me esnseño tio zery pasiente zero a ver que quiere desir esa sandijuela

Zero en que

Kaname en que nuestros hijos deben unirse para formar la familia de vampiros mas fuerte

Zero suena bien pero déjame preguntar y pensarlo y luego te lo digo y grasias por llamar y mucha suerte

Kaname por que

Zero ese kaname no sabe cuidar a los bebes y esa niña espero y lo saque de sus casillas ya quiero verlo

Kaname ese zero a cambiado bastante no me insulto ni nada y mira no me acabo el saldo

Zero hay que bueno pero mi ichi nunca se mesclara con esos

Suky zero por que estas tan molesto

Zero por nada amor solo que ese kaname me haablo y me puso de malas veras la babosada que se le ocurrio que mi ichiru formara una familia con su orrenda hija}

Suky pero todavía no nacen y ya estas pensando ichi será lo que el quiera un sangre pura o un cazador pero lo que elija será exelente y estare orgullosa de el por que será bueno y justo como su padre

Zero con que no elija ser un sangre pura y todo estará bien

Suky hay zero como eres

Zero sabes que bromeo pero te debo de comentar no me agrada algo que le esta pasando a zen

Suky y según tu que le pasa zeto lo hizo perfecto con el era antes un cazador del oriente de china creo qe tu elegiste el mismo nombre para mi bebe y esta bien

Zero entonces quieres decir que zen es mi hermano ichiru

Suky eso creo pero si eso es cierto tendrían que recordar algo por que estoy segura que eres inolvidable

Zero en esos momentos se pone rojo su vida desde que llego a Inglaterra no ha sido nada normal todo llena de cambios muy buenos exeptuando que es un sangre pura y como tal tendrá que ir a una reunión que organizo kaname pero ya que siguiendo los consejos de su tio estaba descubriendo como tratar con kaname y además estaba agradecido por que tenia a su gemelo que le asia compañía ahora se llamaba zen pero en el interior era su dulce ichiru y hablando de otras cuestiones su bebe ya pronto iba nacer estaba raro que naciera tan pronto pero asi debe de ser el desarrollo de los bebes sangre pura pero lo importante es que nacería y el lo educaría para quee no fuera un presumido como kaname no importase que fuera un sangre pura solo que no actuase como el pero primero ver que quiere el consejo con el

Llegando al lugar de reunión con zen obio que no iria solo invito a zen por qque suky no podía viajar por su estado pero ella le dijo que no se enojara que los ignorara como dijo su padre que ella cuidaría a ichiru y que cuando regresara faltaría menos para que naciera zero sonrio y se fue medio feliz pero para zero seria menos enojado y mas calmado

Después de dos horas de vuelo por que claro se fue en el avión privado de los condes claro estaa con zen llegaron al elegante castillo kuran obio yuky todavía se encontraba embarazada pero como la vio zero no le agrado en lo mas minimo ya no era su tierna niña como suky asta vio adonde pertenecia su corazón pero todavía la ve como su amiga al parecer yuky se sorprendio al verlo en la reunión de los sangre puras preguntándole

Yuky zero que ases aquí

Zero vine a la reunión me da gusto verte al rato hablamos señores lleven mis cosas al cuarto 532 si muchas grasias colaboradores (zero asi se refiere a sus sirvientes) zen ven con migo te quiero mostrar la ciudad amigo esta bien hermano

Yuky por que zero estará en la habitación de el hijo del conde zery se me ase que kaname no me ha dicho algunas cosas pero bueno tendremos tiempo para aclararlas y aparte por que zero vendrá vestido como un sangre pura será alguna trampa de los cazadores le dire a kaname para que este alerta

Yuky le informa a kaname y este se lo toma a la ligera diciéndole que zero también tendrá un bebe que será el prometido del suyo Kaname estas seguro que zero asepte ya sabes como es

Kaname zero ha cambiado y ahora es uno de nosotros no arrunes los meses de trabajo de zery si zero acepto a apariarce con su prima eso significa un cambio de actitud de su parte

Yuki a lo mejor tienes razón

Kaname y zero a donde se fue quiero hablar con el

Yuki no se se fue creo que con su nuevo hermano zen a pasear antes de que empiece la reunión

En otro lugar

Zen zero por qu nos fuimos a pasear

Zero zen sabes muy bien que no los soporto a esa gente

Zen ni se te noto vamos para que esto de una vez ya termine y podramos ir a casa esta bien

Zero hay cuanto ansio irme de este lugar y lo peor es que se que kaname me molestara con sus tonterías

Zen ni te preocupes si no le ases caso nada pasara recuerda los consejos de nuestro padre lo se zero zeri no quedria que anduviera uyendo y menos de el a ver vamos no hay que desanimarnos todo saldrá bien yo lo se

Zen esa es la actitud

Al llegar ese par de hermanos inicio la dichosa reunión presentando a zen y a zero como hijos reconocidos del conde zeri esto en un prinipio impresiono tanto a kaname como a yuky sin saber que decir ni como actuar con ellos a partir de ahora con ellos después vinieron muchas cuestiones que trataron con los nuevos miembros que a desir según ellos estaban a la altura respondiendo y portándose deacuerdo a lo establecido la reunión termino desiandoles un feliz viaje y con obsequios que les dieron a ambos por pertenecer a la familia de los sangre pura

Zero zen ya me estaba artando de estas payasadas

Zen hay zero como eres ellos se portaron bien con nosotros

Zero por que no me conocen en lo mas minimo de quien soy en realidad

Zen no creo que sea el cazo pero importa hermano que te conozcan o no dijiste y diste a entender lo que en realidad eres

Zero en eso tienes razón

En esos momentos se acerca kaname y zero lo resive con las mejores de sus sonrisa sínicas e ipocritas

Kaname zero y de lo que ablamos que opinas

Zero no crees que es muy pronto todavía ni nacen y tu ya planeas sus vidas no creo que mi bebe sea como tu pienses yo si aceptaría pero quiero dejarlo desidir su vida y tu sabes si es el destino que estén juntos yo no me opondré me voy por que zen ya esta cansado y madre no quiere que lo desvele ya sabes como son los padres

Kaname si zero tienes razón nos vemos después

Zero si saludame a yuky y que tu bebe nasaca bien me avisas cuando nasca para venir a conocerla

Kaname si claro como no si ya somos familia

Zero si claro nos vemos después

Kaname si zero

En esos momentos zero pienza que se paso de ipocrita y se dirije a su avión rumbo a Inglaterra y a sus clases que bueno que nadienn menciono nada de mi actual situación pero en fin

Al llegar entra a sus respectivas clases y kevin y sus compañeros le preguntan de coomo le fue el responde bien y que su bebe nacera mañana todos se emocionansegun zero masde la cuenta como si nunca hubieran visto a un bebe nacer pero en fin los vampiros están locos de atar

Lo peor del caso es que todos los de la clase nocturna habían venido hay parecen reporteros impertinentes pobresito ichi todavía ni nace y lo que tendrá que soportar yo lo protegeré a toda costa no dejare que lo lastimen

En ese momento oyo un llanto que eraextraño que los vampiros lloraran eso mortraba según zero su bebe tomando sus propias desiciones de su vida .

Los vampiros no podiann creer que el hijo de el gran zero sama llorara como un hibrido patético pero lo que mas les impresiono es que zero lo beso acariciando su pequeña cabecita al principio ellos no lo querían aceptar pero viéndolo bien ichi era parte de ellos también

Fin….. o eso creo


End file.
